Bella's Notes
by Mysterydrew
Summary: Bella recieves notes threatening her to "join us". She is not sure what to do until its too late.I know this story will be confusing, but it will be explained.I'm weird and like mystery.Just read with me.
1. Join Us Bells

**Bella POV**

"What is this? Oh no! Not Again!" This was yet another letter with strange symbols on it. She had been receiving these for a month now. At first it seemed that it was a prank, but now it was getting serious. She felt a wave of fear creep up her back. Her hands started to sweat as she unfolded the paper and saw in perfect,curled,red writing the letter.

"What? Is this a poem"

This one read, "From crossovers after being in light the darkness seems so empty, but we can make this all different for you. Be one of us and make a difference. Life is strange, filled with myths and mystery. You can't imagine what your life will be like if you'd just listen to us. .A Perfect life for you is just waiting to be found. Eternity." It was signed, "Alec and Jane"

"Who the heck are these people?!"She had never met or known a Jane or Alec in her life. It all seemed weird to her, but this would not be the end of the letters, not until she did what the first said. "Join us to live and rule the world"

"Okay, this is so weird."

I Went to sit in the rocking chair that rested in the corner. I studied the note more closely to try and find some clue.

**Alec POV**

"Jane, why are we still doing this? She hasn't joined us and she probably never will."

"Just give it time Alec and stick to the plan, it will work soon enough. We do have all of eternity you know."

"Yes I know Jane. I just don't know if we should risk our… Special lives for this."

"Alec, soon we won't have to worry about Aro, getting our heads ripped off, burning or anything like that because we will be in control."

"Okay, when have you ever been wrong Jane."

"_Humph,_ never in my life have I been wrong."

Alec swiftly moves away from Jane and into another room to talk to Marcus.

**BPOV**

I was still debating whether I should tell Charlie about the notes when there was a knock at my door. That's weird, everyone in town thought we were on vacation. Charlie was, but I stayed to catch up on my work. Suddenly there was a loud bang. The sound of wood hitting the wall and falling to the ground filled the whole house. A chill went up my spine.

"Delivery for Bella Swann,"A girl's voice yelled," It seems like forever since we last met."

There was a sound of swift footsteps, almost impossible to hear, my door swung open and before me stood a blond girl. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Her eyes glowed a bright Crimson red, she smiled evilly at me holding an envelope.


	2. My Eavesdropper

BPOV

I had no earthly idea who this person was. She said that we have met before, but I don't remember her.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember me? Maybe this will job your memory." She tossed the envelope at me. I fumbled to catch it, but it fell to the floor. She laughed at me. When I bent down to pick up the envelope, it disappeared leaving a brush of wind behind it. Suddenly I had a flashback of when I was 10.

My friend Rose was playing tag with me. I chased her and didn't realize she was gone when I turned around a tree. I heard a scream. Running back to my house I cried and new something had happened to Rose. I just didn't know what.

This was my first time seeing her in seven years. She had always been inhumanly swift. There was just something incredibly strange. It wasn't her red eyes either, her personality was way eviler. This couldn't be Rose. I knew this wasn't her.

"Nice to see you again Rose, We have lots to catch up on."

I hope she didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice. I embraced her in a hug. She squeezed me harder than needed and let go. We smiled at each other. "Rose" handed me the envelope.

JPOV

"Well, I've got to get on my way now."

With that I walked out the house leaving her to her letter. This girl is not observant, she actually thought I was that prissy, stuck up blond, Rose. I knew this would be a breeze. Soon she would be on her way to Italy, on her way to her own destruction. I walked; more like ran, through the woods. It was time for a hunt.

APOV

How could I let Jane do this. It was inhuman, wait, not the right word. Wrong is the best word considering the fact that we aren't human. Bella would never fall for that. She was too observant. Always questioning. I wish I had never kidnapped Rose. I had a flashback of the day that forever made me loyal to Jane.

Bella and Rose were playing with each other. Tag. Bella was it, but either way she was not meant for this game, too clumsy. She would always trip over thin air. Rose was running super fast. It wasn't as fast as she could run though. Rose didn't know why, but she couldn't draw attention to herself. Bella was chasing Rose. They were straying farther into the woods. The perfect time to take Rose since she was ahead. Rose ran behind a tree. I grabbed her and ran with Jane by my side. She let out a scream and that is when I realized my life, dead as it may be, had changed forever.

A sound outside my door broke me away from my thoughts. It was a gasp. Edward! Why can't he ever let my thoughts be my own? My door opened and he stood there. He looked afraid. I'm not sure if it was because of my thoughts or because he was caught. With my power, I don't blame him.

"I'm sorry, I just saw what happened and..."

"Whatever, just stop listening to my thoughts eavesdropper."

"You know I can't control that."

"I know that. Do you know how easily I could kill you right here, right now?" I showed him an image of me killing him. All the pain came with it.

"Will you st-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane's evil voice rang through my room. Why did she always come at the wrong time, coming home from her "trip" To Forks while Edward and me were in the middle of an argument. The worst thing was that this argument involved my and Jane's secret. This wasn't going to end well.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**EPOV**

I was just walking down the hall when something caught my eye. It looked like Rose, but she was much younger_. I must be in Alec's thoughts._ I had never seen this before. Alec was hiding in bushes for what seemed like months and he knew Rose, but she didn't know him. Alec was stalking her. That wasn't like him at all. His thoughts continued very vividly, so he was obviously deep in thought. Rose was running away from another girl with very pale skin, long brown hair, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I knew from his thoughts that her name was Bella. Isabella Marie Swann. Rose was running closer towards Alec. He hesitated trying to lunge at her.

"Alec, we have to do this," it was Jane. She was behind all this.

Alec nodded his head and concentrated on the plan. Grab Rose, hold her tight, and run no matter what. That was the plan, the plan that would scare Rose, but brings her back here where she belonged. Alec went through with the plan. In an instant Rose was taken into Alec's arms. She screamed, but the only person that would have been able to hear was Bella. Even that possibility was highly unlikely. They were miles away before she even screamed. Alec felt horrible. It was obvious that felt everything had changed forever. I started to feel miserable. Alec felt miserable. This explained everything that was wrong with him. He and Jane were the reason why Rose didn't trust anyone when she first came here. Rose was afraid that we would hurt her. I never would have thought this was the reason. This was unbelievable. How could Alec let himself get dragged into something like this? This plan did bring Rose back to us, but it just wasn't the right way to do it. I felt myself getting angry, furious. I tried to breathe, but my breath turned into a gasp. Crap Edward! Learn to control yourself. There was nothing else to do but face Alec. I opened his door and walked forward. He was waiting on his feet and of course he already knew it was me. This would be an interesting conversation.

"I'm sorry, I just saw what happened and…" my voice trailed off.

"Whatever just stop listening to my thoughts eavesdropper." It seemed as if he was okay.

"You know I can't control that."

"I know that. Do you know how easily I could kill you right here, right now?" an image of me sprawled out across the floor flashed in my head. I could feel all the pain Alec inflicted on me.

"Will you st-"

"What are you guys talking about?" I didn't need to turn around to see that Jane was standing behind me.

JPOV

So Alec couldn't keep our secret a secret. He knows the consequences, what I could do. Then again I do need him to capture this Bella girl. She should be on her way here and then I would change her. If Rose didn't end up in Forks when she ran away then we would have never found Bella. I wonder how everyone else will react when Bella comes and they see the resemblance between her and Reneesmee. Who knows maybe no one will hold my kidnappings against me. It is for the best.

So the decision must be made now. Do I kill Alec or do I let him live. For me it wasn't really a decision to make, but more of what choice do I have. If I killed Alec I wouldn't be able to get Bella here, I would probably end up dead even though I had one of the strongest powers, and I would lose the one person I actually cared about enough not to kill. So, even if I didn't kill him that doesn't mean I can't yell at him. That would be fun.

* * *

**okay I know it's been a few months,but i get lazy. :) and i've had lots of stuff to do so that's my excuse**

**story- okay so if you haven't figured out yet the reason bella doesn't know about vampires yet. she was a very imaginative child so that is why she wasn't freaked about Rose's red eyes. She knows Jane isn't Rose ,but she is going to to use the plane tickets(that is very stupid, but she wants to know what happened to Rose.) I'm thinking about pairing Bella up with someone other than the rest will be explained in another chapter.**

**See that button right seems pretty cool and it would make me happy if you pressed it. No seriously, press it or I will FIND YOU! don't feel presured though, but remember what happens if you don't. ;)**


End file.
